More Than Life
by Alabaster Ink
Summary: TwoShot and sad. When Edmund is terribly injured, his siblings can only watch and pray as their brother slowly dies. Is there anything to be done or is Edmund doomed to die? No Romance. Everything but TMN, TLTWATW, and THAHB didn't happen.
1. Is It the Beginning of the End

**Hey, I'm back! This is actually just a tester two-shot since I have been having bad luck with FanFiction updating. Right By Your Side should be posted as soon I get some torture ideas for Edmund besides stabbing, burning, hitting, kicking, strangling, and starving. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Also, both of the Pevensie parents are dead (will be explained). The Pevensie children are able to come and go from Narnia as much as they like, so they are forever going to rule even after death. All of the schools are made up as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the firemen, doctors, classmates, and teachers. **

**WARNING: This is a dark, dramatic, and sad fic so I suggest you get a box of tissues (or two). It will have a happy ending, though. Also, forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. I suck at them. This is just a small taster for RBYS. I'm so evil. **

_

* * *

St. Christopher's Academy for Young Boys, December 23, 1944:_

"PEVENSIE?" Edmund stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around; eyes filled with fear. There behind him, was the worst bully gang in the school, The Dead Men (A/N: Really corny, I know). It seemed that they had gotten a new member; a very young member.

"Y…ye…yes?" Ed stuttered in his words. The bullies smirked at his nervousness.

"Y…ye…yes?" The head bully, Mario, mocked him with a laugh and a sneer. "You're pathetic, Pevensie, pathetic!" Edmund looked down, trying to hide his fear.

"Have you met our newest member, Markus; my little brother?" He still smirked as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Of course you haven't. You too slow." Edmund remained quiet.

"What? Cat got you're tongue?" Mario's second-in-command, Samson, sneered at the eleven year old.

"SPEAK YOU BLOODY PIECE OF CRAP!" Mario went up and kicked Edmund in the stomach, making the child double over in pain.

"Pathetic Pevensie! Pathetic Pevensie!" The gang sang.

"Awww! Did I hurt you?" The head bully mocked as he started to repeatedly kick the boy on the floor.

"Come on boys, join in the fun!" The other members ran towards their leader and started beating Edmund like there was no tomorrow. The white tiled floor started turning pink as a result of the blood. Edmund didn't utter a sound.

"CRY, DANG YOU!" Mario screamed. Yet, Edmund still didn't speak.

The beatings continued until a loud sound erupted from the entrance of the school, followed by the screams of many boys and teachers. The bullies stopped and ran from the scene, leaving Edmund huddled up on the floor.

By now, everyone was out of the building, everyone except Ed. He still lay on the floor surrounded by blood, barley conscious. Above him, the ceiling was starting to cave in and debris was falling. The fire department and police had arrived as soon as the building's second explosion had happened, but by time they had all of their equipment ready, the building had completely collapsed.

The teachers were doing roll count (A/N: I don't know if they did that back then, but oh well) when Madam Eleanor Craft suddenly realized that they were short one student; one eleven year old orphaned student.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Pevensie!" She yelled over her students. After a bunch of negative nods, she panicked. The twenty-eight year old ran over to the principal (or whatever he's called) and started screaming.

"Ms. Craft! Ms. Craft! You must calm down!" She calmed down, but she was still teary eyed. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Edmund Pevensie is missing! I cannot seem to find him anywhere!"

The principal had a look of utter shock on his now pale face. Letting go of the teacher's shoulders he practically flew over towards the nearest fireman.

Enlightening the man on the situation, the fireman, Charlie as he had introduced himself, assembled a team and went searching through the debris, hoping to find the child.

**Charlie's P.O.V:**

In all my life as a fireman, I have never had to handle a situation quite as delicate as this. From what I've been told, a young boy, Edmund Pevensie, I believe, is somehow trapped under the rubble. The chances of finding him alive are one to zero, but my team and I are hoping for a miracle.

Two hours later:

We've been searching for two hours now and I'm starting to give up hope. However, my co-worker, Andrew, seems to have found something. It appears to be a white tile drenched in a sticky red liquid; blood. We may be close to the boy since the blood seems fairly new.

"Charlie!" I turn around to see my friend Samuel waving me over. I run towards him and I soon see his distressed and pale face.

"We've found him Charlie and he is amazingly breathing…" He trails off.

"But…" I coax him. He looks at me straight in the eye and tells me it straight forward.

"He is simply covered in blood! He has a long gash across his forehead, many many bruises, a broken left leg and arm, and a scorched back. He also appears to have a severe concussion and trouble breathing. If we don't get him to the hospital soon he will surely die!" My good friend looks close to tears and I fear that I am too. No child should ever have to go through this, especially in a time of war.

After I get over my shock, I regain my voice. "MEN! WE MUST MOVE QUICKLY IF WE ARE TO SAVE THIS BOY'S LIFE!" Sam lifts the boy gently from his spot and starts running off towards the crowd of people waiting to see if we have found him. As he runs by me, I catch sight of the boy.

It is a horrid sight, and I wouldn't even wish it on that despicable, putrid, awful Adolf Hitler (A/N: When I first learned about him, I wanted to go back in time and kill him twenty times to the underworld. Who agrees with me? plz reply in your review). The sight of that poor boy, covered in blood, will haunt me till my dying day and I can only pray that he shall live.

Normal P.O.V.

When the team arrived back on the safety grounds, a medical helicopter was waiting to take Edmund to the Royal London Hospital for Children in, well, London.

The firemen passed by the crowd of students and teachers, all of which were in total horror upon seeing Edmund. True, he had no friends, but it was still a horrible sight; even The Dead Men were in shock.

Sam handed Edmund over to the waiting doctors, who immediately loaded him onto a travel bed and plugged him into machines (A/N: Some modern medicine will be used don't flame cuz they add more drama to the story). In a matter of seconds they were airborne and on their way to London.

Charlie slowly walked over to the principal, who seemed to be rooted in his spot. Taking out a notebook, Charlie cleared his throat and started asking questions.

"The boy's name is Edmund Pevensie and he is eleven years old, correct?" The older man could only nod.

"Where can we contact his parents?"

The old man paused for a moment looking sad. "Both of his parents are dead. His father was killed fighting the Nazis and his mother died of a broken heart."

Charlie looked startled and it took a moment before he could continue. "Where and who does he live with?"

Taking a deep breath, the principal spoke. "He lives in the country with Professor Diggory Kirke and his siblings. Peter and Susan are the eldest at fourteen and thirteen, and Lucy is the youngest at age ten."

"Where can I contact them?"

"The Professor is currently in American and cannot be reached. However, Peter Pevensie is currently attending St. John's Boarding School for Boys near London and both of their sisters, Susan and Lucy Pevensie, are currently attending St. Mary's Boarding School for Girls near Oxford University." Charlie nodded and left to go contact Edmund's siblings.

_St. John's Boarding School for Boys_: _Mr. Letener's Science Room_:

"Hello Peter." Peter Pevensie lifted his head up at the sound of his name. Smiling when he saw his friend, Peter waved him over.

"Hello Will, how are you?" William Monroe plopped down in his seat next to Peter.

"Oh you know, I saw a few pretty girls, got their addresses, and I now have some girlfriends." Peter sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Can't your ever just have one girlfriend at a time?"

"Now what's the fun in that?" Will laughed until the teacher came in as Peter still looked disapprovingly at his best friend.

"Now boys, today we are going to learn about Newton's first law. Can anyone tell me what it is?" He looked around and not surprisingly found only Peter's hand up.

"Mr. Pevensie?"

"Newton's first law is that any object in rest remains in rest and any object in motion remains in motion unless acted upon by an unbalanced force."

"Correct once again Mr. Pevensie." As the teacher turned around, William leaned over to talk to his friend.

"How do you do that?" Peter looked puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Get every single bloody answer to every single bloody question?"

"My siblings and I had some very good teachers in the country." Peter smiled remembering Narnia and all of the tutors his siblings and he had. Edmund always complained about it, but the lessons did pay off. They didn't really have to go to school anymore because they had already learned more then what one could here on Earth. Thinking of Narnia reminded him that he had to go check up and see how it was doing (A/N: Like I said before, the siblings can come and go from Narnia as much as they please. They will also revert back to the ages they were when they first entered).

"Peter, Peter!" Will yell, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face.

"Yes?" The secret High King of Narnia snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his friend, who was looking at him strangely. Then again, so was the entire class.

"You have a message Mr. Pevensie from St. Christopher's Boarding School for Boys; something about your brother." The teacher held out the telegram to his smartest student.

Peter walked up and took it. He scanned it and his face went a chalky white, his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let loose, and he started to shake. Will sprinted up to him to see what had gotten his friend so scared. He too, scanned it and when he was through he was shaking also.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry." He gripped his friend's shoulders, handing the letter over to Mr. Letener. The teacher took the telegram and read it out loud.

"_Mr. Peter Pevensie,_

_We regret to inform you that your younger brother, Edmund, was horribly injured during a surprise Nazi bombing at his school. He was the only one to be injured and is barely holding onto life. Your brother has been transported to the Royal London Hospital for Children in London, England. We have already sent a telegram to your sisters and we recommend that you come to the hospital immediately after receiving this message. We give you our deepest apologies and our prayers for your brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie Nickels on behalf of the school faculty, students, and fire and police department_

The class was in a state of shock as the teacher finished. All of their eyes turned to Peter who had suddenly gotten up and stared packing his things.

"Mr. Letener, can you please call some sort of transport for me?"

"Of course Mr. Pevensie, however, you are not going alone." The class looked puzzled. "Class, we are going to be taking a little trip."

Within minutes, the class had piled onto a small bus that would take them to the hospital, where they would hopefully find an alive Edmund.

Peter was the first one off the bus into the building. The class was having a hard time keeping up with him until he reached the information desk. There, sat a kind looking young woman around the age of twenty-seven. She had long blonde hair and green eyes and was looking at them all with a sweet smile on her tan face.

"Hello, may I help you?" She had a soft voice that entranced some of the boys, but Peter was too worried about his brother to care.

"Yes, I got a telegram telling me that my brother had been transferred here." Peter panted out, his face etched in worry.

"His name?" The woman took out her book of new arrivals.

"Edmund Pevensie." The woman's head shot up and a great look of pity entered her eyes.

"Oh yes, they told me you would be coming. Please, come with me." She motioned for Peter to follow her. "Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"Will?" Will strode up to him with a sad smile.

"Right here, mate." One other boy stepped forward.

"We'll be right here, okay?"

"Thanks guys." They all nodded and the two boys left with the woman into the emergency ward.

* * *

They approached a door labeled 105B, and the woman, Denise, let them in. She then left the two in the room and silently left.

Slowly, the two fourteen year olds moved toward the bed that held Peter's little brother. When they caught sight of the boy, they had to stifle a gasp. There in the bed, lay Edmund, but he was covered in bandages and tubes and needles and all different kinds of newly invented machines.

Peter was the first to move. Rushing over to his brother, he sat down, grabbed his hand, and started brushing the strands of hair off the younger boy's forehead. Edmund looked so frail and helpless as he lay there, not even being able to breathe on his own.

Will slowly made his way over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He'll be okay."

"I hope so. By the Lion's Mane I hope so!" Peter cried as the tears he had been holding threatened to spill, but not one would he let fall. So crushed was he about his friend's reaction, that Will didn't even seem notice how strange Peter's last comment was. But then again, _seem_, was the key word.

_St. Mary's Boarding School for Girls: One hour and a half earlier_

"Oh Susan, you'll never guess what just happened?" Susan Pevensie looked at her best friend, Sophia Demares, with an anxious twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" She asked excitedly, waiting with baited breath as the two girls 'daintily' walked down the hallway towards class. Sophia put on a sly look.

"I said guess." She smirked at her friend's now exasperated face.

"Oh please, just tell me."

Sophie paused to think for a moment, before smiling a devious smile.

"Nope."

"You're mean."

Still smirking, Sophia replied, "I know." They giggled for a few minutes.

Gathering up her wits, Sophia asked a daring question.

"So are you and your siblings staying here or going back to the Professor's house for Christmas break?" Susan stopped walking and had a pain filled look on her face. It was a rather touchy subject.

After their parents died, the Pevensie children had become very solemn whenever they were asked about where they stayed during breaks. Not to mention that this would be the first Christmas without their parents. Not that the people of Narnia or the Professor weren't great, but sometimes the children missed the feeling of having parents.

"We're going back to the Professor's home, however it will just be us, the old grouch (A/N: Forgot how to spell her name, but you know who I mean.), and some of the maids. Professor Kirke is away in America at some kind of seminar." Susan forced a smile, which her friend knew was fake, and entered the classroom.

It was a small class with only ten girls as this was advanced arithmetic, and only the smartest girls were put into it. The teacher was a young woman of twenty-four, who had just started teaching last year. She was a fun loving teacher and was adored by all of the staff and students.

"Alright ladies, take out your books and turn to page 112, please." Madam Rosemarie Sanders told them as they started unpacking their bags. She smiled and turned towards the board, not knowing what was in store for her students, especially a young Miss Susan Pevensie.

_With Lucy: Other side of the building, grade 5_

"Hello class!" The teacher cried enthusiastically. The group of young girls, around the side of Susan's class minus three, smiled back at her. Like Madam Sanders, this teacher was also well loved, but more for her great sense of humor.

"Hello Madam Chrisman (A/N: That's my Language Arts teacher's name and she is one of the funniest and greatest women alive today)!" The class chorus back with happy smiles on their faces.

"Today we are going to be reading the book, The Hundred Dresses. It is about a girl who claims to have a hundred dresses, but wears the same dress to school every day."

"Now…" the young teacher was interrupted by a knock at the door. Getting up, she put the book down, only to find the principal standing in the doorway holding a telegram that was yet to be opened. They spoke quietly for a few minutes until the principal motioned for Lucy to come over.

Walking over to them, Lucy took the outstretched letter from the principal's hand and carefully opened it. Reading it once, twice, and finally a third time, Lucy turned pale and let out a heart wrenching scream with tears simply flowing down her face.

"Miss Pevensie, what's wrong?" Both women were suddenly beside the hysterical child. The young girl held out the letter for them to read.

Reading aloud, the principal read the message aloud for the group of stunned young girls. (A/N: It's basically the same thing as the other one. I'm lazy.)

_Misses Susan and Lucy Pevensie,_

_We regret to inform you that your younger brother, Edmund, was horribly injured during a surprise Nazi bombing at his school. He was the only one to be injured and is barely holding onto life. Your brother has been transported to the Royal London Hospital for Children in London, England. We have already sent a telegram to your brother and we recommend that you come to the hospital immediately after receiving this message. We give you our deepest apologies and our prayers for your brother._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie Nickels on behalf of the school faculty, students, and fire and police department_

The room went dead silent. By now Lucy was up, grabbed the letter, and was rushing down the hallways towards her older sister's class, followed by her classmates and teachers.

_With Susan:_

"Now, who would like to come up to the board and demonstrate…" The door practically flew open as a distraught looking ten year old girl dashed through the room and flung herself onto Susan, crying her eyes out.

Getting over her shock, Susan started to sooth the girl.

"Shhhh, it's okay Lucy, whatever it is, it's okay." The older girl started to brush her sister's dark mahogany locks.

"N…nn…no, it's not alright! Edmund's been hurt!" Susan's face paled.

"What!" Lucy held out the telegram and Susan paled even more as tears formed in her eyes as well.

"No, Edmund." She whispered as tears slowly slid down her delicate face. The class looked on in concern.

"Miss Pevensie, are you alright?" The teacher asked as soon as Lucy's class and teacher plus the principal arrived in the room. Susan shook her head and handed the note over towards Sophia, who read it aloud.

When she was finished, almost all of the girls had tears in their eyes.

"I shall call for a transport right away." The principal said and walked out of the room to call for a transport.

Only forty-five minutes later, both of the classes plus the teachers and principal had arrived at the hospital. Susan and Lucy were ahead of the others by a mile as they sped forward towards the information desk.

There they saw many young boys sitting around with pale faces. A kindly woman looked over at them and upon seeing their faces she smiled the same sad smile she had given Peter.

"You must be Susan and Lucy Pevensie." The girls nodded as their classmates arrived. "Your older brother just got here. I take it you would like to see both of them." The girls nodded once more.

The woman got up and began walking, motioning for the two girls to follow. Their friends gave them encouraging smiles as the girls slowly made their way into the hospital wings. They could only pray that Edmund lived, for if he didn't the others would surely follow.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Plz review, but don't flame! I'm sick at the moment, so part two should be posted soon and then will come Right By Your Side! This will become a lot more dramatic and sad, so stay tuned. Love you all!**

**-TimeMage0955**


	2. More Than Life

**Thank you my fabulous reviewers! You all make me smile  ! A LOT! Please, if you have any torture ideas besides the ones already posted, tell me! Capegio gave me some great ones:** **Ripping off fingernails, breaking fingers, sexual harassment, branding, and whipping. And Sentimental Star gave me a great mental torture idea. RBYS SHOULD be posted sometime next week and if it isn't, plz don't flame! This is a very sad chapter, so get the tissues. Oh, the reason the whole classes came was for moral support and I like a lot of people worrying about my fave characters. I have decreased the size of the classes because they're for the advanced kids only (actually there were too many kids). Peter's class- 5 boys, Susan's class- 4 girls, Lucy's class- 6 girls, and this does not include the Pevensies. But they don't do much.**

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter! **

**Now enough of my babbling ENJOY!

* * *

**

The girls slowly made their way down the hallways. To them, it was like an endless maze and the end never seemed within reach. All they wanted was to get to their brothers, but time seemed to slow down. Finally, FINALLY, they reached a room labeled 105B and through the door they could almost hear the beeping of machines.

Their guide knocked on the door and a tall, black haired boy opened the door. Susan remembered him, '_Will…something'_ she thought. She remembered him come over the house once, mostly because he wouldn't stop flirting with her. Peter had been so mad, Edmund was in hysterics, and Lucy hadn't known what the heck was going on.

"Hello, Susan. Hello, Lucy. I was just leaving." And with that, he followed the nurse back down the hall and out of sight. The girls carefully entered the room and crept over to the bed which held their brother. The moment their sight fell upon him, tears filled their eyes and emotions went on a wild rampage.

Quietly, they moved towards the bedside and pulled up two chairs right beside each other. Peter lifted his head and looked at their already tear-stained faces. He nodded his head in welcome, but no words were spoken; they were all in too much shock.

After what seemed like hours, but were only a few minutes, Susan spoke up, her voice choked with tears.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour." He didn't even look up, for his eyes were fastened on his little brother.

"Peter?" Lucy looked up at her eldest sibling.

"Yes Lu?"

"Can't I just go get my cordial to help cure Ed?" Peter smiled an extremely weak smile.

"You know it won't work in this world, and we can't bring him to Narnia because he would surely die if we tried to move him."

"But he won't die! He can't die!" Her sobs were now freely flowing. Susan gently wrapped her arms around the family's youngest and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's okay Lu, Ed's going to be okay." At this point Susan couldn't tell if she was trying to encourage her sister or herself more.

"But what if he does die, Susan! What if he does! We're all we have left! He just can't die!" Lucy's sobs were uncontrollable, and she did have a point. Although when they died they would all go to Narnia, it still wouldn't be the same.

Susan wiped away Lucy's tears just as some where piling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I…I'm sure Ed will make it through. He's made it through similar problems before." Peter's statement was true. Edmund had mad it through dozens of similar problems; mostly because he wasn't afraid to jump in front of a sword or arrow aimed for one of his siblings.

"Yeah remember two years after our coronation." The other two nodded solemnly at the memory.

_**Two years after the coronation:**_

_"EDMUND PEVENSIE, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" And extremely angry Queen Lucy the Valiant stomped through the various hallways at Cair Paravel. Now, everyone in Narnia and even beyond knew that it took an awful lot to make the youngest monarch angry, and when someone somehow managed to do it, everyone knew. Right now, it would appear that her second older brother just happened to be that someone. _

_"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, THEY'LL BE CALLING YOU KING EDMUND THE DISFIGURED!" Oh yes, she was mad. By now everyone in Cair Paravel had heard her and they were either hiding or pausing in fear; for an angry Lucy, is DANGEROUS Lucy, and a dangerous Lucy is a Lucy you DO NOT want to meet in a dark ally…or anywhere else for that matter. _

_"I SAID I WAS SORRY, BUT…!" The pathetic cut off cry of King Edmund was heard throughout the castle and the two thoughts going through everyone's mind was either, 'What has he done now?' or 'He should have kept his mouth shut, then she would have a harder time of finding him.'_

_"SORRY DOES CUT IT MISTER 'LUCY I ACCIDENTALLY DROPPED YOUR FAVORITE DRESS INTO THE SEA!'" Now EVERYONE was hiding; even King Peter and Orieus were in hiding. Poor, poor Edmund._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT THOUGH!"_

_"THEN TELL ME, O DEAR BELOVED BROTHER, HOW MY FAVORITE GOWN THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY THE KING OF ARCHENLAND JUST HAPPENED TO END UP IN THE GREAT EASTERN OCEAN!" Oh yeah, Edmund was in trouble. _

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

_"SURE YOU DON'T!" _

_"LUCY, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I DON'T KNOOOO- AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Mad as Lucy was, she could tell a fake scared scream from a real scared scream, and Edmund wasn't faking it. Fear overtook her and all of her anger vanished._

_"EDMUND, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" No answer. _

_"EDMUND!" Still no reply. The young queen was no longer stomping, but was instead walking very cautiously._

_"EDMUND, IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT IS NOT FUNNY!" She came to a long corridor made entirely of windows that faced out onto the ocean. Lucy was nearing the end when something caught her eye. It was a broken window, but the strange thing was that the broken glass was strewn all over the floor and not in the water. It was as if someone had broken INTO the castle. Then she found it; the blood. It was covering the glass and it was still sticky and warm; new blood. _

_Gathering her wits, Lucy slowly walked over towards the window and looked out. There in the water was Edmund's silver crown, surrounded by white foam (A/N: You know when someone has jumped into the water, white foam surrounds the spot where they landed). Piecing two and two together, Lucy's eyes widened in dead fear._

_"OH. MY. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loudly that even Mr. and Mrs. Beaver could hear her from their dam. _

_Edmund still hadn't mastered swimming. _

_People rushed out from their hiding spots and hurried towards the scream; Susan and Peter in the lead. They reached Lucy in a matter of seconds. They found her kneeling on the floor, tears streaming down her face, face pale, and hands clamped over her mouth. That and seeing the blood and broken glass, immediately told everyone that something was horribly wrong. _

_Peter and Susan cautiously crept over towards their stunned younger sister and wrapped and arm around her. Susan was the first to speak._

_"Lucy, what happened?" Her voice was soft and gentle, but that still didn't hide the worry._

_"Edmund..." The younger queen whispered through her hands as new tears fell from her eyes._

_"Lucy, what happened to Edmund?" Peter spoke softly, but everyone could see the worry sketched all over his face._

_"He…he…" Unable to form a sentence, Lucy slowly moved her hands away from her mouth and shakily raised them to point at the blood and then at the broken window._

_"Lucy…" Susan and Peter's eyes were as wide as their dinner plates. The eldest monarch slowly got up and carefully walked over towards the broken window. Looking out, he too saw the silver crown._

_"Peter…" Susan's soft voice brought Peter from the window. In her hand was a small piece of parchment. On it was a short note written in blood; Edmund's blood._

"**_To the Monarchs of Narnia-_**

**_You may have destroyed the Queen Jadis, but you have not destroyed us; her loyal subjects. For your insolence, your brother shall die before the moon has risen. I hope all of Narnia has their funeral wear ready. Your brother's body will lie at the bottom of the ocean's cave forever._**

**_-Captain of the Ice Queen's Royal Guard"_**

_Everyone was silent. No one spoke or moved; they were in too much shock. Susan and Lucy were the first to make a move; crying. Peter came next, but while he had tears running down his face, he was still able to speak._

_"Orieus?" The centaur turned his head to look at his king. His eyes softened when he saw the king's face._

_"Yes, Your Majesty?"_

_"I want all of our best warriors to be ready to leave within the hour." And with that said, Peter walked over towards his weeping sisters, picked Lucy up and helped Susan to stand, and slowly made his way towards the throne room. _

_Soon the crowd dispersed and they went around to all the people they could find and told them of the horrible news. Orieus galloped away and went off to find all of the best warriors he could._

_Within the hour Peter's Talking Horse, James had been saddled up, the party was ready, the Spleandour Hyaline was ready to set sail, and Lucy and Susan were enraged. They wanted to go with Peter and the others, but their older brother wouldn't hear of it. He told them that it was too dangerous for them and that they had stay behind. Although they wanted to go with all the fiber of their being, Peter was still the High King and the girls had to obey him; no matter how much they disliked it. _

_"Be careful Peter." Susan gave Peter a big hug before Lucy ran up to him and just about squeezed him to death. _

_"You had better come back Peter." She cried and slowly let him go. Gripping her hands, Peter kneeled down and lifted up Lucy's chin._

_"I'll be back before you know it and I'll bring Ed back with me." He smiled kindly at his youngest sister._

_"Bring Ed back safely." Susan hugged him again._

_"I will, don't worry." He whispered into her ear and then left to mount his horse. Fifteen minutes later, the Royal Ship was released from the dock, and Edmund's rescue party was off. _

_An hour later: The Spleandour Hyaline_

_"Your Majesty?" Peter turned to see first mate Devon Skeler looking at him._

_"Yes Devon?" _

_"We have reached a spot of land. Do you wish to dock?"_

_"Yes, please, thank you Devon." Devon turned and walked off, leaving the High King to his thoughts._

_"Oh Edmund, where are you?" Peter sighed as one lone tear rolled down his face. _

_"Sire, we have docked." _

_"Thank you Captain." The Captain nodded and went to tend to the ship. Peter turned his body and started to walk down towards the ramp that led towards the land. (A/N: Okay, from here they are going to take little bubble pods that was made for them by the Naiads. They have to get underwater somehow.)_

_"M'lord, the pods are ready."_

_"Good Orieus. I want everyone to pair up into groups of four and then we will set out." Orieus bowed and went off to inform the creatures._

_Ten minutes later, the party was under the water and was searching frantically for the young king._

_"Do you see anything Paul?" Paul, the faun, was the third-in-command and as such, was stationed with the King._

_"No Your Majesty, I…" He trailed off as Peter put up a hand to silence him._

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what, Sire?" Suddenly a loud, high pitch sound erupted from the left._

_"That."_

_"Oh." Reaching for the communicator made by the dryads, Peter sent an alert message to all the pods, telling them to pull into the small cave to the right._

_Once inside, everyone assembled and followed the king further into the cave. A while and many dead ends later, the group stopped when they heard the sound of whimpering. _

_"Your Majesty, did you hear that?" Orieus whispered to his king. Peter nodded and started walking._

_"Not to be rude Sire, but get back here!" Someone in the crowd whispered, but the High King did not listen. _

_Putting his ear against the wall to his left, Peter could just make out the muffled voices on the other side._

_"Awww, does the little king miss his family?" A cold voice mocked. There was a moment of silence before the crack of a whip was heard, followed by another whimper._

_"Poor, poor King Edmund. You know what? I bet your siblings are throwing a party at your disappearance." This made Peter mad. By the looks of it, it also made the rest of the party, who had come to join the king in eaves-dropping, angry as well._

_"You're wrong! My siblings care about me, I know they do!" A small, raspy voice said; it was Edmund._

_"Men, I want this wall blown down." Peter whispered to his men. Before he pulled away, he heard this last line._

_"Oh yeah, then where are they?" The wall was blown down by setting gas along the edge and setting fire to it._

_The party stepped into the room which held the younger king and his kidnapper._

_"Right here!" Peter yelled in anger. This anger doubled when he saw his little brother. _

_Edmund was chained to the wall and he was simply covered in blood. He had a large gash across the side of his face and down to his torso, whip marks across his legs and stomach, and two knife wholes in each of his arms. All in all, he looked like he went to Calormen and back. _

_"You're going to pay for this!" _

_"Oh yeah? Try and hit me then!" The kidnapper was covered in a black cloak (A/N: Original I know. sarcasm) and all that could be seen was a pair of blood red eyes. He swiftly moved towards the exit, but was blocked by Orieus._

_"Why don't have some fun with my little friends." He pulled a lever on his right and from out of nowhere some of the most ugliest creatures Peter had ever seen appeared. _

_They were like giant blobs of puke green slime, with eyes and noses (A/N: Use your imagination)._

_"Okay…that's gross." The other men nodded in distaste. As easy as it may seem to destroy giant blobs, it really isn't. Everything thrown at them was either sucked into their bodies or bounce back. They seemed indestructible. _

_While the fighting was going on, Peter somehow managed to get over to his little brother and free him of the bonds that held the younger boy to the stone wall. He raised the boys head so that Ed could se him. Edmund gave his older brother a small smile, but then he saw all the fighting._

_"Peter, you came?" Peter was almost drawn to tears at that statement. How could Ed think that he wouldn't come?_

_"Of course I came, how could I not?" Edmund smiled and drew his head up to whisper into his ear._

_"Go for their eyes; then run them through the stomach." Peter stared at the younger king and then smirked._

_"MEN! GO FOR THE EYES! THEN RUN THEM TROUGH THE STOMACH!" The men did so and soon all of the gross…things…were dead. _

_"Stay right here." Peter then put Edmund gently back onto the ground. He rushed over towards the escaping kidnapper and in a second the mysterious man was dead with a sword through the heart._

_Cleaning his sword, Peter hurried back towards his baby brother, who was now having trouble breathing. The older king picked up the younger child and cradled him in his arms._

_"Your Majesty?"_

_"Yes, Orieus?"_

_"Shall I get the pods ready?" _

_"Yes, thank you." And with that Peter and his party exited the cave with a new mission; get King Edmund home before it's too late._

_Within the day, Edmund was back at Cair Paravel all bandaged up and unconscious._

_The monarchs sat by his side all through the night and the next day. _

_"Oh, it's all my fault!" Lucy said. "If I hadn't been chasing him for something he didn't do then he wouldn't be like this!" Susan leaned over and embraced her._

_"Shhh, it's okay, Lu, it's okay." _

_"No it's not, Edmund could die!"_

_"Edmund won't die, Lucy."_

_"Yeah, if I was going to die, I would have done it by now." A quiet, husky voice said. The three siblings' heads whipped around and stared with tear filled eyes at their brother._

_"EDMUND!" Lucy cried in happiness and leapt onto the medical bed, giving her older brother a huge hug._

_"Careful Lucy." Peter tried to get his sister off, but Ed waved him away._

_"It's alright Peter, she isn't hurting me." Pete and Susan nodded and then smirked._

_"In that case…" Susan trailed off as she and Peter joined the hug, just marveling in the fact that their brother wasn't dead._

**_Present time: _**

"Ed really pulled through that week." Susan said as she gripped her little brother's hand.

"I never did find out who _relieved_ me of my favorite dress." The other two laughed, but it was short lived. Edmund soon went into a coughing fit and his brother and sisters couldn't stop it.

"Lucy, go get a doctor!" Peter yelled and Lucy hurried out of the room.

She ran down various hallways until she came upon a doctor who could help.

"Please sir, my brother is not doing well, could you please come and take a look?"

"Of course." She led him back towards the room where Edmund's coughing was only getting worse.

"Oh dear. Would you children please step outside for a moment?" The Pevensies stepped out side just in time to see some more doctors and nurses rush into the room.

"Peter, what's going on?" Lucy cast a nervous glance at her brother. He looked at her with a deep frown and sad eyes.

"I don't know Lu, I really don't know." Lucy started to cry as they all made their way into the waiting room where their friends met them.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Susan just shook her head vigorously, as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"Peter, what happened?" Peter took a deep breath.

"Edmund stopped breathing."

"Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry."

"They're trying to get him to breathe again."

An hour later and there was still no news on Edmund. Doctors had been in and out of his room for the past sixty minutes and no one would tell them anything.

Finally after what seemed like forever, a young woman came out slowly and motioned the Pevensies to her. They walked over silently, suddenly very scared.

She smiled a sad smile. "We are very sorry children, but we are afraid that your brother just didn't have the strength to pull through." That did it for Susan and Lucy; they just broke down into their now only brother and wept. Peter was in total shock; Edmund had always managed to pull through before, why couldn't he do it now?

"Would you like to say good-bye?" Peter nodded a numb nod and slowly guided his distressed sisters back towards Edmund's room.

Upon there entrance, only the doctor Lucy had fetched was still there. He left as soon as they came in. On the bed, lay Edmund, but all the needles and tubes were gone.

The children made their way towards the bed and grasped Edmund's hands. Susan and Lucy were sobbing and their tears fell into Edmund's slightly opened mouth. Then, suddenly, for the first time in years, Peter cried. He felt like a part of him had been ripped out. His tears fell into the younger child's mouth as well and through all of their sobs, the children didn't hear the faint hum of the only remaining machine come back to life.

"Why Ed! Why!" Peter yelled as he tightened his grip one his little brother's hand. As he did so, he heard something.

_"Look up, my children. Look up."_ It was the voice of Aslan. The Pevensies did as he told and suddenly saw the lone machine. Their hearts leapt with joy at the sight. For it showed a slow heartbeat; Edmund was NOT dead. Susan jumped up and left the room to go find the doctor.

She returned a moment later with an astounded doctor.

"Well, I'll be!" He was truly in shock; no one had ever come back from the dead like that.

He hooked Edmund back up to the machines and left to go inform his colleagues. After seven more doctors and three nurses, the Pevensies were finally left alone.

"Peter, will Ed be okay?"

"I believe so Lu, I really do." There was silence then, and there was silence for the rest of the evening. Their friends had gone back home, so now they were alone again.

The next morning, Peter was awoken by a slight pressure in his hand. As it appeared, so had Susan and Lucy. A light groan was heard and slowly, a little too slowly for Peter's taste, Edmund's chocolate brown eyes opened.

"Peter? Susan? Lucy?" He looked around wildly.

"Shhh, it's okay Ed, it's okay." Susan, as gently as her name suggested, reached over and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"We're here Ed, and we won't be leaving anytime soon." Peter smiled through his tears and Lucy, unable to control her own joy, threw herself onto the bed and enveloped her arms around her brother. Peter and Susan, like so many years ago, did the same; happy tears flowing down their faces. Only one thought went through their minds.

'We love you Edmund. We love you more than life.'

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

"Peter?" A now almost fully recovered Edmund looked up at his older brother.

"Yes Ed?"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Definitely more than life.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Plz review, but don't flame! RBYS should be posted soon, so if you have any torture ideas plz tell me. BYE!**


End file.
